Madoka Kaname
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Homura Tamura= |-|Madoka LV 9999= |-|Madoka Senpai= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Ultimate Madoka= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Summary Madoka Kaname is the protagonist of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. She is a 14 years old girl who live in Mitakihara city, along with her father, her mother and her little brother. One day, she has a weird dream of her city being destroyed by a mysterious figure covered in darkness, and a dark-haired girl trying to stop it. In that dream, a little white creature asks Madoka to make a contract with it, because she has enough power to stop all of that destruction. The following day, Madoka goes to school with her two friends, Sayaka and Hitomi. There she meets the girl of the dream, whose name is Homura Akemi and who is revealed to be her new classmate. Homura asks Madoka if she is happy of her life and if she loves her family and her friends. That afternoon, Madoka heards a voice calling her help, and she walks in the voice direction. There, she meets the little creature of her dream being wounded by Homura. Madoka, with Sayaka's help, saves it and escapes from Homura. The two friends found themselves in a strange place, where they are attacked by horrible creatures. Luckily, they are saved by a blonde girl, whom easily killed all of those creatures with several guns. The girl then reveals to be Mami Tomoe, a third-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl, whose aim is to fight witches, evil creatures born from curses, who absorb human lives and are responsible for most suicide and murders. Mami invites Madoka and Sayaka to her house, where she tells them the dangerous life of a magical girl. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 4-A''' | At least 4-A, likely 3-A | High 3-A | 2-A, will eventually become Low 1-C. Name: Madoka Kaname, Kriemhild Gretchen Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14. Immeasurable as Ultimate Madoka Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation, Witch of Salvation, Law of Cycles, Goddess, Conceptual Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Weapon Creation (A bow with magical arrows), Enhanced Staff Proficiency w/ Magical Staff, Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Madoka should have this power too), Healing w/ Healing Light and Purifying Light, Self-Healing w/ her "Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!" Memoria, Resurrection w/ Gospel of Reincarnation, Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Transformation, Arrow Generation, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Alpha Physiology (Becomes stronger every time Homura resets a timeline), Purification w/ Heavenly Prayer and White Light of Salvation, Inflation w/ Pannier Rocket, Statistics Amplification w/ her "Girl's Boundary" Memoria, Experience Manipulation w/ her "Different Story: Rookies" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Reliable Mami-senpai!" ''Memoria, Probability Manipulation w/ her "''Girls With Glasses on a Date" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Splash Party" Memoria, Sky Magic (As Haregi Madoka, she can use her Kyubey badminton racket to throw a badminton ball towards the sky, which cleans it from clouds, change the colour of the sky and splits into several balls which hit the enemies), Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency w/ Boomerang Bow, Invisible Attacks w/ Jet Black Bow, Air Manipulation w/ Gale Bow, Electricity Manipulation w/ Thunder Storm and Jupiter Rage, Poison Manipulation w/ Hydra, Light Attacks w/ Ray Blaster, Sealing Magic w/ Black Beast Bow, Water Attacks w/ Aqua Sting, Cosmic Manipulation w/ Odette, Self-Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Transformation, Magic Arrows, Energy Manipulation w/ magical arrows, Danmaku (Can shoot multiple arrows at once), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel w/ her arrows (Was able to travel through different timelines to purify the soul gem of every magical girl), Acausality (Has been described by Kyubey as a singularity for cause and effect), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Aura and Light Manipulation (Shows these powers when she makes a contract with Kyubey in the final timeline), Platform Creation (In Grief Syndrome), Toon Force (As Madoka Senpai and in Homura Tamura, where she healed Mami even when the latter was decapitated by Charlotte, and Madoka hadn't accepted to make a contract with Kyubey yet), Breaking the Fourth Wall (As Madoka Senpai, she appears in real life places during her transformation), Fruit Generation (Created a melon out of nothing), Duplication and Background Manipulation (During her transformation into a magical girl), BFR (As Madoka LV 9999, she can send Witches and other people directly to hell), Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake). Resistance to the followings: Darkness Manipulation w/ her "Everlasting Light" Memoria, Magic, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "A Sea and Sky for Just the Two of Us" ''Memoria, Stun Attacks w/ her "''How Will Our Luck Be This Year?" Memoria, Curse Manipulation w/ her "A Short Rest (Madoka Homura)" Memoria, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen, she has the following abilities: Water Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Created a dark ocean inside her soul gem), Star Creation (Created a dark sky containing stars), Explosion Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (As Haregi Doppel, she can concentrate all the wishes made over the past year into one giant sphere, which explodes and damages her enemies. The radiations have been stated to be able to equally crush every creature on Earth), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can regenerate from the total destruction of her body) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Immortality (Types 2, 7 and 8. Can exist as long as there is misfortune in the world), Transformation, Telekinesis (Her abilities with the telekinesis are even better than Walpurgisnacht's), Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Her appearence caused a massive storm with lightnings), Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Just like Madoka, she is a singularity for cause and effect), Large Size (Type 3), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization (Her interior is filled with chairs like Madoka's house and contains stars), Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Afterlife Creation (Her barrier has been described as a heaven), Primordial Embodiment (Became the Witch of Salvation). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Conceptual Manipulation ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z84c87zt1OE Erased the concept of Witch] from the Puella Magi verse), Conceptual Lordship (Embodies the concept of destroying witches), Law Manipulation (Rewrote the laws of the whole multiverse), Reality Recreation (Was able to recreate reality to destroy all Witches), Primordial Embodiment (Became the goddess of hope for all magical girls), Hope Embodiment (Became hope for all magical girls), Ascended Physiology (Exists on a higher level of existence than the Puella Magi multiverse), Time Manipulation, Temporal Rewind (Is able to rewind time), Almighty Ascension, Non-Corporeal, Holy Manipulation w/ Holy bow, Spatial-Temporal Lock (Exists outside of time and space), Cosmic Entity Physiology, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Wing Manifestation, Afterlife Creation (Created a heaven to host the soul of every magical girl who lost her life), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. As of being the concept of destroying Witches, it is necessary a high level of Conceptual Manipulation or Law Manipulation to defeat her), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Causality Manipulation (Kyubey stated that Madoka subverts the principle of Causality. In Madoka Magica Online there is even a Madoka card named Transcendence of the Principle of Causality ''to further support her power), Fate Manipulation (In her personal story in Magia Record, Kyubey stated that Madoka's wish goes against fate itself), Memory Manipulation (Made sure that everyone forgave her existence, except Homura), Event Manipulation (Can redone events), Power Borrowing (Can borrow the powers of every Puella Magi she has saved), Miracle Embodiment, Miracle Empowerment, Miracle Manipulation (Due to a transcendental connection with Homura, Madoka can perform miracles without being aware of them), Nigh-Omnipotence, Universe Destruction (Can destroy universes and timelines by her own decision), Large Size (Type 6, will eventually become Type 9), Size Manipulation, Flight, Life and Death Manipulation, Abstract Existence. Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Corruption Manipulation and Decomposition Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by the curses which corrupted wraiths and decomposed them), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Scaling from Homura), Resistance to Power Nullification and Thread Manipulation (Scaling from Charlotte). 'Attack Potency:' At least '''Multi-Solar System level' (Was able to defeat Walpurgisnacht in most timelines, whom is much stronger than the likes of Gertrud, Charlotte and Oktavia, each of them able to create and control a barrier containing a starry sky) | At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Far superior to Walpurgisnacht. Was stated to be able to create a barrier that would absorb the Earth whole, with the barrier itself being much larger. Her interior has shown to contain a dark sky with several stars. Should be much stronger than Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen), likely Universe level (Her barrier has been described as a heaven which, according to Genesis 1.1, is as big as the physical universe) | High Universe level '''(In episode 11 of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime, Kyubey stated that there are infinite parallel universes and that this version of Madoka is the result of all the other versions. For this reason, this Madoka is powered by infinite other versions of herself, making her this powerful) | '''Infinite Multiverse level ([http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/anime-characters-fight/ru/images/2/2b/MadokaWish1.png Erased the concept of Witch from every universe, from the past and the future], and rewrote the laws of the Puella Magi verse, which was stated to contain infinite timelines both in Puella Magi Homura Tamura and by Kyubey in the episode 11 of the anime. She eventually one-shotted The Curse, thus preventing her to consume the whole universe with her curses), will eventually become Low Extradimensional Multiverse level '(After rewroting the universe and defeating The Curse, Madoka ascended to a higher level of existence and became a conceptual entity. The Famitsu magazine also states that Madoka exists beyond the future and beyond the stars, meaning she exists outside time and space, making her a 5 dimensional being) 'Speed: At least FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely ' MFTL+ '(Should be faster than Momoko Togame, whom can jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and return to Earth in 4.58 s) | At least FTL, likely MFTL+ (Should be faster than before) | FTL+, likely ' MFTL+ '(This Madoka is the result of the all the other Madoka's versions, thus she is much faster than all the other versions of herself) | Immeasurable, will eventually become Omnipresent (Can exist as a concept and a law across all universes and timelines) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Superhuman as Madoka Senpai (Can lift a giant sword) | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Multi-Solar System Class as Madoka Senpai | Unknown | Infinite Multiversal, will eventually become Low Extradimensional Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Superior to Walpurgisnacht), likely Universe level | High Universe level (Is powered by infinite versions of herself) | Infinite Multiverse level, will eventually become Low Extradimensional Multiverse level (As of becoming a concept throught the Puella Magi verse, she is impossible to kill by normal means) Stamina: Very High '''(Should be at least comparable to Sayaka, whom can fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | '''Limitless as Kriemhild Gretchen | Limitless as Ultimate Madoka Range: Hundreds of kilometers w/ magical arrows | At least Planetary w/ her barrier, likely Universal | Infinite Multiversal w/ magical arrows | High Multiversal Intelligence: Likely Average (Although she is a naive girl, who isn't very good at school and has been tricked by Kyubey several times, in the final timeline she chose a wish that affected the whole multiverse and changed history itself), possibly higher (Madoka acknowledges the risk of being a magical girl and asks each magical girl she encounters why they became one. Madoka wants to know what wish for them was so important they would accept the destiny of being a magical girl, because she has no idea what she would wish for) | Below Average as Kriemhild Gretchen | Nigh-Omniscient as Ultimate Madoka (Can see across all universes, including universes that once existed and have yet to exist) Weaknesses: '''She is too kind with everyone and doesn't want to hurt anyone, but this has caused many problems, like when she threw Sayaka's soul gem on a truck, accidentally killing her friend. Madoka has also been tricked by Kyubey several times. She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body | None notable | As a goddess, she can't live in the normal world and can't be perceived by the others. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magical Girl= *'Magical Staff:' Deals damage to a nearby enemy. *'Magical Arrow:' Shoots an arrow that strikes all enemies in a line. **'Spread Arrow:' Fires multiple arrows at nearby enemies. **'Twinkle Arrow:' Shoot an arrow, dealing medium damage in a line. **'Starlight Arrow:' Shoot an arrow, dealing high damage in a line. *'Pannier Rocket:' Expands, dealing damage to all enemies you touch. *'Super Magical Staff:' Deals a medium amount of damage to an enemy. *'Twinkle Staff:' Deals damage to enemies within three spaces. *'Healing Light:' Restore an ally's HP. *'Purifying Light:' Cure a single ally's status effect. *'Gospel of Reincarnation:' Revives a defeated party member. *'Heavenly Prayer:' Purifies a small amount of an ally's Soul Gem. *'White Light of Salvation:' Purifies surrounding enemies and destroys them. *'Magical Squall:' Summons arrows that strike enemies from the skies. * I'll shoulder that burden for you: Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Madoka's Connect allows her to heal 42.5% of her health and restore 25% of her magical power. * I'll shoulder that burden for you: Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Madoka's Connect allows her to heal 42.5% of her health and restore 25% of her magical power. * Puruwia Magica: Madoka's magia, which allows her to fire a magical arrow which cleans all of the clouds in the sky and splits into several arrows, hitting her enemies. After this, she uses an energy blast from the magical circle created in the sky, which hits her enemies and causes a big explosion. This attack also allows Madoka to restore her magical power and that of allies by 22.5% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies by 35%. * Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen: When her soul gem turns black, Madoka transforms into her Doppel, Kriemhild Gretchen. This Doppel resembles a giant, floating Soul Gem. When it appears, everything around it is pulled into the interior, which contains a dark ocean and a starry sky. At the end, she destroyes the whole dimension in order to damage the other magical girls, but she can regenerate the dimension at her will, because the dimension is her body. This attack also allows Madoka to restore her magical power and that of allies by 36.5% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies by 50%. * Let's Have a Good Year!: Haregi Madoka's Connect. It allows her to heal 45% of her health and increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 35%. * Pluvia Neuer: As Haregi Madoka, she can use her Kyubey badminton racket to throw a badminton ball towards the sky, which cleans it from clouds, change the colour of the sky and splits into several balls which hit the enemies. It also allows Madoka to restore 32.5% of her magical power, increases the resistance to status effects of Madoka and her allies by 40% and can reduce enemies' precision by 35%. * Haregi Doppel: Haregi Madoka's Doppel. It is very similar to Madoka's Doppel, but it creates a white ocean and a pink sky. After this, she can concentrate all the wishes made over the past year into one giant sphere, which explodes and damages her enemies. The radiations have been stated to be able to equally crush every creature on Earth. *'Memoria:' Madoka can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her self-healing abilities. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Different Story: Rookies:' Increases Madoka's gained experience by 12.5% **'Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health each turn. **'Everlasting Light:' Allows Madoka to recover 3% of her health and gives her resistance to darkness. **'Everyone Has Gathered:' Increases Madoka's gained experience by 20% **'Gentle Sunlight:' Increases Madoka's attack by 10%. **'Girl's Boundary:' Increases Madoka's attack by 25%. **'Girls With Glasses on a Date :' Gives Madoka 40% chance of a critical hit. **'Keep This a Secret From Everyone!:' Increases the magical power gained by Madoka by 15%. **'A Sea and Sky for Just the Two of Us:' Gives Madoka resistance to darkness and status effects. **'Outing in Plain Attire:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and gives her resistance to status effects. **'Reliable Mami-senpai!:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 10%. **'Searching for a Ray of Hope:' Increases the damage inflicted by Madoka's Magia by 7.5%. **'A Short Rest (Madoka Homura):' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and gives her resistance to curses. **'Splash Party!:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 35% and decreases enemies' attack by 30%. **'The Story That Starts Here:' Allows Madoka to start the battle with magical power gauge 10% full. **'Summer Impact!?:' Increases Madoka's attack by 15% and decreases enemies' defense by 25%. **'That's Not a Doll, Right?:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 25%. **'Warm Christmas:' Increases the damage inflicted by Madoka's blast attack by 20% and her charged attacks by 12.5%. **'Welcome Back!:' Allows Madoka to recover 35% of her health. **'For This Fine Day :' Decreases enemies' attack by 45% and the damage taken by Madoka by 40%. **'Hanetsuki Game:' Allows Madoka to recover 2% of her health and increases her defense by 2%. **'How Will Our Luck Be This Year?:' Gives Madoka resistance to stun attacks. |-|Ultimate Madoka= * Shooting Star: ''' Fires an infinite amount of arrows, causing an explosion. * '''Conceptual Manipulation: As a goddess, Madoka was able to erase the concept of Witch from infinite universes and created the concept of Wraith in all the universes. This is caused by the nature of her wish, because if a hope is born, an equal curse must born. * Sorry for the wait: Ultimate Madoka's connect, which allows her to increase the damage inflicted to enemies by 35%, gives her allies 100% resistance from status effects, remove status effects from allies and has 70% possibility to recover 20% of their health. * Nothing to Despair, Ever: Ultimate Madoka's magia, which allows her to fire a magical arrow towards the sky, which cleans all the clouds from the sky and splits into several arrows which hit the enemy and cause a giant explosion. It also increases Ultimate Madoka's attack by 25%, the damage inflicted by her blast attacks by 15%, her charged attacks by 15%, the magical power gained by her by 15% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies by 25%. * To be changed to new view: Ultimate Madoka's doppel (or second magia), which allows her to create a dimension in which she absorbs magical girls from every timeline and then cause it to explode. It also increases Ultimate Madoka's attack by 45%, the damage inflicted by her blast attacks by 45%, her charged attacks by 35%, the magical power gained by her by 35% and decreases the damage inflicted by enemies by 50%. *'Memoria:' Ultimate Madoka can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'To Hope:' When an ally has less than 20% of its health, Madoka has the possibility to protect that ally. **'The Light of Hope Without Despair:' Decreases enemies' defense by 25% and increases the damage inflicted by Ultimate Madoka's Magia by 20%. **'Born Amidst Light:' Decreases enemies' ability to evade Ultimate Madoka's attacks by 70% and increases Madoka's attack by 15%. **'The Goddess Stares Quietly:' Decreases the damage inflicted by enemies' attacks by 35% and allows Madoka to recover 4% of her health. **'A Bit of True Hope:' Gives Madoka resistance to statistics reduction and status effects inducement. Key: Magical Girl | Kriemhild Gretchen | Final Timeline '''| Ultimate Madoka''' NOTE: 'If you want to know the reasons of 4-A magical girls, read these blogs. Gallery Meguca3.jpg|Madoka's official description. Meguca1.jpg|Madoka's official art by aokiume. Meguca2.jpg|Madoka movie taniguchi. Meguca5.jpg|Madoka's Doppel in Magia Record. Meguca6.jpg|Madoka's sketch (Magia Record). Kg1.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". 'Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1